the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend Of Jack Sparrow (POTC)
The Legends Of Jack Sparrow Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from multiple existing fictions from the original Pirates Of The Caribbean Franchise. It follows the story of Jack Sparrow in his rise from just another lost boy in the Caribbean to one of the craziest Pirates in the Caribbean through retelling his original adventures, from captaining a small fishing vessel to selling his soul in a fate deal. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One - The Coming Storm Having ran away from home and become a stowaway, Jack Sparrow finds himself the opportunity of a lifetime when he gets his hands on the scabbard to the sword of Cortes, leading to Jack beginning to form a motley crew of ragtag adventurers as Jack himself begins his search for the sword. However, not all is as easy as it may appear to be when the new motley crew is forced against an infamous pirate, Torrents, in their search. |-|Two= Season Two |-|Three= Season Three Episode One - The Eye Of Despair In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew have come to meet a pirate named John Stryke who is now leading the motley crew to the grotto of despair in order to retrieve a large and worthable gem that is called the eye of despair. However, Stryke is quickly becoming more popular than Jack Sparrow himself in the eyes of the crew which leads to Jack separating from them and putting the crew in a bad spot. Episode Two - The Sidekick In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew come to take port at a mysterious island in the need to trade for supplies which results in Jack Sparrow himself being confronted by a young boy, Spencer Sinclair, who is determined to become the cabin boy for the Black Pearl and explore the seas. Being refused at first, Spencer soon finds himself with an opportunity to prove his worth when the residents become dead. Episode Three - In Jack We Trust In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew decide to take a break on Tortuga where the James Norrington decides to take this break as an advantage and goes undercover, managing to corner Jack Sparrow. However, when Anamaria turns up on a path of vengeance for Jack having left her behind for too long, Jack finds himself running from two enemies which puts him in a bad spot with Tortuga's Governor. Episode Four - Going Overboard In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew are desperately going after a big haul in the form of a weakened spanish galleon but with both crews sailing through rough seas that is quickly growing from a storm and into a hurricane, leaving the motley crew to question how much they are willing to risk for their reward and Jack Sparrow himself has to make some risky moves to get him and his crew their treasure. Episode Five - The Black Skull In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew find themselves visiting Tia Dalma to learn about a particular treasure that was gained by them after they raided the weakened spanish galleon which leads to them going on a quest for Francis Drake's treasure, leading to the motley crew teaming up with the skeleton head of Sam Johnson, Drake's first mate, after Gibbs turns to stone, leaving a decision to be made. Episode Six - The Capture Of Jack Sparrow In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew search for treasure that he left buried but with the treasure map having been left with one of his old crewmates, Jack is left to do things the hardest way and goes to take on Port Royal by himself which puts him in a cell but also reunites him with the crewmate he is on a search for but also leaves Elizabeth and William to free him successfully so he may get his treasure. Episode Seven - The Duel In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew end up running into William Turner Jr. and his fiance Elizabeth Swann on Tortuga but their encounter is cut short when Elizabeth is captured by the crew of one of Jack's old shipmates, Hawkins, who uses Elizabeth as a hostage to force Jack into a duel with him to prove who is the better pirate. Meanwhile, Elizabeth gets tired awaiting a rescue and makes her own escape. Episode Eight - Enter...The Scarecrow In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew are captured by Oliver Randolph Pynce Jones third who has been assigned by King George the second himself to eliminate all the pirates of the Caribbean and are set to be hung at Port Royal. However, the timely arrival of a mysterious figure, whom is referred to as the scarecrow, gives Jack and his motley crew their opportunity to escape with their lives and freedom. Episode Nine - Revenge Of The Pirates In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew discover that a certain merchant vessel holds the fabled magical blade of St. Piran but when it is accidentally sunk to the bottom of the sea, they lose their good chance at retrieving it. However, with the return of Barbossa's cursed crew, who managed to escape the hangman's noose and are cursed again, Jack finds an opportunity and puts William and Elizabeth at risk. Episode Ten - Legend Of The Aztec Idol In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew end up going against two other crews of the Caribbean, one from Port Royal and the other being Barbossa's cursed crew, in a race to find the very fabled Aztec Idol that grants its user to be invincible which has the three crews fighting through an Aztec temple that also forces the three crews to work together in order to solve the booby traps that stop any treasure hunters. Episode Eleven - Open Sesame, Chain Reaction In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew find a chest that cannot be opened, leading them to acquire help from William Turner, who is also in need of treasure to pay for his upcoming future with his future wife Elizabeth Swann. However, when Barbossa's cursed crew turn up for yet another showdown in their conquest for revenge against Jack Sparrow, Jack, his crew and Will have an important lesson to learn. Episode Twelve - The Star Of The Sea In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew are ambushed on the island of Vermelha in the Guinea Bissau by corsair Icahn Bau, better known as the black crow, who wants to convey Jack and his motley crew over to the East India Trading Company. However, Jack promises Ichan the treasure known as the star of the sea in return for his and the motley crew's freedom, which leads the two crews hunting. Episode Thirteen - A Revolting Development In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew have another team up with William Turner, who is still in need of treasure to pay for his upcoming future with his future wife Elizabeth Swann, when they learn that the Governor Of Lusee has an entire treasury on his island, resulting in the motley crew leading the poor residents of the Isle Of Lusee in overthrowing their leader who has ruled with an iron fist for too long. Episode Fourteen - The Eyes Have It In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew dock off the coast of Pamlico Island where Jack Sparrow himself manages to steal a map from the local governor. However, this theft, leads to one of the lord's associates managing to sneak aboard the ship in order to get it back which in turn results in this stowaway being taught what it truly takes to face off against a pirate before a sea serpent cuts it short. Episode Fifteen - The Sails Of Doom In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew are still being chased by Norrington which has Jack deciding on a risky move. After having escaped, the motley crew find themselves helping a giant manta ray monster which takes them to Port Royal in return where Jack finds himself having to help Will deal with a ghost captain who seeks a special sword as Elizabeth recruits Jack's motley crew for a special plan of hers. Episode Sixteen - The Buccaneer's Heart In their search of fame and treasure, Jack and his motley crew find themselves in the position of having to rescue Elizabeth Swann and her father Weatherby Swann when both are kidnapped by Barbossa's cursed crew. With one final battle between the two crews of The Black Pearl about to happen, Jack convinces Will to use the buccaneer's heart in order to summon the souls of dead pirates and lead them in ending the cursed. |-|Four= Season Four Episode One - Troubling Waters (Part 1) Having retired from Jack's friendship, Anne has built up her own island in order to rise to the fame that she deserves. However, with the timely arrival of the dynamic duo, Jack and Gibbs, along with the destruction of her island's gate, Anne finds herself being put into the position of having to gather a new pirate fleet under her leadership to prepare for the coming return of the East India Trading Company with the help of her allies. Episode Two - Bloody Waters (Part 2) With the East India Trading Company having arrived and already launching their colonizing efforts towards all of the islands that they land their eyes on, Jack Sparrow is left to start calling together a brethren court as pirates across the whole Caribbean are forced on the defensive except for Anne who quickly organizes her small but growing fleet into launching frequent raids against their invaders while repairing all of the damage. Episode Three - Going Down The Bottles As a resistance builds to fight against the East India Trading Company threat, Anne finds her focus being drawn away from leading her still growing fleet to battle when Jack's memories begin to mysteriously disappear with the cause not even being drinking too much rum. This event leads Anne to a magically hidden island belonging to a sea witch, Shansa, who gives her the chance to get Jack's memories, through living it. Episode Four - Raised From The Depths Having suffered an attack directly to her island, Anne discovers that the East India Trading Company aren't the only threat to them and that several pirate factions are forming to take the opportunity they have and rule the Caribbean, leaving Anne to team up with Jack in order to use her slowly growing Pirate fleet in order to teach the rogue pirates a lesson which leaves Anne having to make a deal with William Turner for her ship. Episode Five - Our Cursed Souls With a full scale war for the Caribbean brewing on the horizon, Anne and her allies are making every effort to have their big fleet prepared but with the seas of the Caribbean itself starting to get mysteriously populated with some strange cursed creatures, the gathering pirate fleet find themselves torn away from their main goal when they have to protect their new island home from the cursed souls that seem determined for destruction. Episode Six - Tides Of War Finally managing to gather the next brethren court together, Jack finds himself a surprise when he reunites with a resurrected Charles Vane, whom, takes the missing Barbossa's position as pirate lord and, provides the pirate lords with their one opportunity to get rid of the EITC once and for all in the form of a sword created by Calypso during her imprisonment that leads to the pirate lords creating a crew to go on a treasure hunt. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|One= Season One Tortuga Isla Esqueletica |-|Two= Season Two |-|Three= Season Three Jack's Motley Crew Grotto Of Despair Spencer's Mysterious Island Port Royal Tortuga Weakened Spanish Galleon Cuba HMS Achilles Barbossa's Cursed Crew Vermelha Isle Of Lusee Pamlico Island The Buccaneer's Heart's Souls |-|Four= Season Four Marcella's Island Jack's Motley Crew Shansa's Island The Flying Dutchman's Crew Pirate Lords Heathen Gods